Cena en casa de Saori
by Beledien
Summary: Cansada de las burlas de los demás dioses por el mal comportamiento de sus caballeros Saori decide demostrarles lo contrario. Fic antiguo
1. La llegada

**Nota:** ningún personaje es mío, todos los santos y demás personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

El fanfic fue totalmente remodelado y vuelto a publicar por unos feos asuntos de plagios. La historia sigue siendo la misma, así que si ya la conocen pueden pasar de largo.

La llegada 

-Tatsumi –Saori se dirigió hacia su mayordomo -¿ya llegaron los caballeros?

-Todavía no Señorita Saori –Negó moviendo la cabeza el calvo sirviente -¿quiere que llame al aeropuerto para ver si hay alguna demora en el vuelo?

Aunque aquello no fue necesario porque en ese instante sonó el timbre.

-Deben ser ellos –Saori juntó las manos y bajó corriendo las escaleras de su mansión -rápido, ve a abrirles.

-¡Ya están aquí! –Corría el mayordomo hasta las habitaciones de los caballeros de bronce que vivían en la mansión Kido -Pronto chicos lleven sus cosas a la habitación de Shun.

-¿Por qué Tatsumi? –Preguntó Hyoga con pocas ganas de obedecer y se acomodó sobre la cama como señal de no querer ir a ninguna parte.

-No seas terco Hyoga –Tatsumi jaló el brazo del caballero Cisne y lo condujo hasta la habitación de contigua –Shiryu saca tus cosas, te mudas a la habitación de Shun.

-¿Qué? –Protestó el Dragón –Con Hyoga ya no podré leer en paz.

Mientras Hyoga miraba con desdén a su compañero

-Pensé que lo que querías era escribirle poemas a Shunrey –Y como para hacer enfadar al alumno de Dokho, comenzó a recitar –Eres la luz de mis ojos, sin ti estoy ciego y perdido en el valle de Rozan…

-¡Hyoga, como pudiste! –Saltó el Dragón hacia el cuello del cisne para cerrarle el pico -¡Has estado espiando mi correspondencia!

-No lo hice solo –Dijo con dificultad el cisne –Me ayudaron, eso, fue Shun el que me obligó.

-Yo no te obligué a nada -gritó Shun desde su recámara –Además por lo menos Shiryu escribe mejores poemas que los que le escribes a Fler.

-Eso no importa ahora –Tatsumi llevó a empujones a los caballeros a la habitación de Shun –Saori necesita sus recámaras para acomodar a los caballeros dorados que vienen invitados. ¿Para que creían que eran las camas extra?

-No lo sé –Hyoga dijo sin interés –Pero resultaba divertido saltar sobre ellas.

Shun y Shiryu asentían.

-¿Vienen los santos dorados? –Preguntó Seiya que como siempre nunca tocaba para entrar.

-Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí con esa maleta? –Preguntó Shun al ver al Pegaso maleta en mano y unos tres sombreros sobre su cabeza.

-Me echaron de mi apartamento porque ya debía seis meses –Se quejaba Seiya -¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

-De ninguna manera –Ikki entró con un morral en la espalda -Si alguien se va a quedar aquí ¡soy yo!

-Que bueno hermano, al fin decidiste tomar el rumbo correcto y dejar de vagabundear por las calles de Oriente, y podré decirles a todos que mi hermano no vive en la calle –Shun seguía hablando hasta que vio como Ikki mostraba más enojo con cada palabra -¿Por qué ese cambio repentino?

-Seguro salió bajo palabra –Dijo el cisne.

-Eso no te importa ganso –Le regañó Ikki –Además eso es algo que sólo hablaré con los oficiales.

-Ese ya no es mi problema –Tatsumi se encogió de hombros -a ver como se las arreglan los cinco en esta habitación.

Mientras en el portón principal de la mansión Kido los caballeros dorados esperaban impacientes luego de un viaje accidentado.

-¡Miren! Que elegancia –Decía Milo al ver una de las molduras de la decoración de la enorme casa -¿Y dices que los chicos de bronce viven aquí?

-Sólo Hyoga Shiryu y Shun –Le explicó Mu -Ikki y Seiya viven en otro lugar.

-Tiene ciertas ventajas ser de los preferidos de Saori –Acotó Saga.

-Cierto –Mascara de la Muerte habló -me gustaría vivir aquí.

-Sí, pero tendrías que vivir con Saori, recuerdas –Camus le aguó la fiesta a sus compañeros y parecía satisfecho de ver aquellas expresiones casi de dolor en los rostros de sus colegas caballeros, al imaginar la vida a lado de Saori Kido.

Por suerte Tatsumi abrió la puerta y encontró a los caballeros en esta fase medio de perplejidad, medio de disgusto, y sobre todo miedo.

-Pasen por favor –El mayordomo hizo una reverencia que poco importó a los caballeros dorados.

-¿Ya están aquí Tatsumi? -Salió Saori de la biblioteca -¿Por qué demoraron tanto? debían llegar hace una hora.

-Lo sentimos pero tuvimos algunos percances durante el viaje –Explicó Saga -Problemas de diferente índole.

-Como con la migra, el piloto, las aeromozas, los demás pasajeros, los aduaneros, los que entregan el equipaje, el taxi, etc. –Milo enumeraba los detalles del viaje.

-Creo que entendió el punto Milo –Camus puso su mano sobre la boca de Milo, y es que hay cosas que es mejor ignorar –Pero ya estamos aquí, ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Que bien que lo preguntas Camus, por eso admiro tu perspicacia –Saori esperaba aquel momento –Pasen por este lado y pongan sus firmas en esta hoja, no es nada más que un recuerdo de mis queridos caballeros. Después Tatsumi les dará instrucciones.

Los caballeros firmaron la hoja y no dijeron nada más.

-Síganme muchachos los acomodaré en sus habitaciones –El mayordomo les indicó el camino y los caballeros dorados le siguieron -En esta habitación dormirán Mu, Aioria y Aioros.

Tatsumi leía unas hojas de papel donde tenía escritos los nombres de los caballeros dorados.

-¿Compartiré este cuarto con ellos? -Mu se rascaba la cabeza -¿Y donde dormirá Kiki?

-¿Trajiste a Kiki? –Tatsumi se mostró contrariado –Les dije bien claro que no trajeran nada que no sea indispensable.

-No tuve más remedio –Dijo Mu –No tenía donde dejarlo, y como es pequeño, y está a mi cargo, me acusarían de abandono de un menor.

El buen Mu, siempre piensa en los demás.

-Supongo que podremos aumentar otra cama –Le dijo Tatsumi, al ver al pequeño Apendix sonriendo detrás de su maestro.

El calvo continuó leyendo su hoja.

-En esta otra habitación dormirán Aldebaran, Shaka y Shura

Y dieron un paso adelante los mencionados, primero Shaka quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos dormir ya –Virgo no dijo más y se acomodó en la cama más cercana a la puerta.

-Pero si dormiste en todo el viaje –Shura puso su maleta sobre Shaka -¿quieres seguir durmiendo?

-Es que es cambio de horario –Le respondió el caballero de la sexta casa –Así estaré despierto durante la cena.

-Pero en el santuario me explicaste que dormías durante el día por si algún día Saori te necesitaba en Oriente, así nunca te afectaría el cambio –Aldebaran entró a la recamara agachándose para no golpearse con el marco de la puerta –Explícame otra vez ese asunto Shaka.

-Yo también quiero saber –Shura sacudía a Virgo para obtener respuesta.

-Ahora no, es hora de mis meditaciones.

Tatsumi deja a los caballeros y su amena charla para conducir a los otros a la habitación siguiente.

-Aquí dormirán Saga, Dokho y Camus.

-¿Dónde dormirá Kanon? –Preguntó Saga.

-¿Kanon, quien es Kanon? –Preguntó Tatsumi mientras revisaba la hoja con la lista de caballeros dorados.

-Aquel es Kanon

-No, ese es Kanon, yo soy Saga.

-No, tú eres Kanon, yo soy Saga.

-No me importa quien es Kanon –Gritó Tatsumi Exasperado –Traeré otra cama para Kanon, quien quiera que sea.

-¿Y vamos a vivir todos hacinados? –Camus mostró su molestia.

-Te compadezco Camus –Milo sonó más divertido que acongojado por la desgracia de su amigo –¡Tendrás que vivir con los dos locos del santuario!

-En la última habitación, dormirán, Afrodita, Mascara de la muerte y Milo.

-¡¡¡Que!!! –Exclamó Milo –Tendré que dormir con los otros dos locos del Santuario.

-Pobre Milo –Remedó Camus a Escorpión -Tendrá que convivir con el amanerado y el psicópata.

-¡Oye! –Le gritaron al mismo tiempo Mascara y Afrodita.

Tatsumi creyó que agrupando a los caballeros por afinidad de signos, y esto lo sacó de un pasquín de supermercado, el que las personas que son del mismo elemento son afines, la distribución de habitaciones era la más adecuada. Pero ya ven que no siempre hay que creer en las cosas que dicen los diarios.

Por eso tenemos a nuestros no tan santos dorados instalándose y acomodándose lo mejor que pueden, porque a pesar de todo son seres humanos. O eso es lo que se cree, pero nunca se ha demostrado.

No pasaron ni cuatro minutos y veintidós segundos cuando los problemas comenzaron.

-¡Te dije que no quiero rosas en la habitación! –Vociferaba Máscara de la Muerte –Que no es recámara de anciana.

-Y por que no botas entonces a Milo, que trae un frasco de galletas desde Grecia –Afrodita señaló el envase de porcelana que Milo sostenía con cuidado y lo ponía sobre la mesita de noche.

-Por lo menos trajo algo de comer –Mascara Mortal levantó el recipiente y metió la mano en el para sacar una galleta.

-No traje galletas –Explicó Milo –Allí traje a Milos Junior, mi escorpión mascota.

Mascará soltó inmediatamente el envase dejándolo caer para romperse sobre el piso de mármol.

-Mira lo que hiciste Mascara, ahora Milos Junior no tendrá donde dormir –Milo puso la mano en el piso y el escorpión rápidamente subió a su palma –Ahora tendré que guardarlo en el cajón de la mesa de noche.

-¡Quiero que saquen esas horribles cosas del cuarto! -Gritó Mascara.

-¡Primero tú quita tus horribles máscara de la pared! –Le dijeron al mismo tiempo Afrodita y Milo.

Pero no era el único lugar donde se avecinaban los problemas.

-Parece que va a nevar –Dokho se frotaba las rodillas –Mis reumas me duelen, seguro nieva por la noche.

-Estás exagerando Dokho –Dijo Camus sin prestarle atención –Estamos en verano.

-Yo también siento frío –Se quejó Kanon –Cierra esa ventana que nos vamos a resfriar.

-No creo que el frío venga de afuera –Dijo Saga mirando de reojo a Camus –Creo que la fuente está en nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Camus era inteligente y se daba cuenta de las frases dichas entre líneas -¿Qué yo soy una especie de refrigerador con patas?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero lo insinuaste.

-Mejor enciendo la calefacción –Interrumpió a tiempo Dokho para que las cosas no lleguen a mayores –Además ya es hora de que le lleve este bloque hielo a Shiryu para que haga la escultura para la cena de hoy.

El querido Dokho sacó debajo de su cama un enorme bloque de hielo glaciar para el que tenía planes, ante la mirada furiosa de sus ocasionales compañeros de alcoba.

Por lo pronto tampoco mejoran las cosas en la habitación de los signos de Tierra. Porque tenemos que Shura trajo consigo su guitarra española, y el buen Aldebaran no se desprende de sus tambores y sus silbatos, y juntos se unieron para fusionar la música e interpretar una especie de música flamenca mezclada con Bosa Nova.

-¡Dejen de hacer ese infernal ruido! –Gritaba al borde de un ataque de nervios Shaka.

Finalmente en la recamara siguiente, tenemos a los hermanos de Leo y Sagitario charlando con Mu.

-Mu ¿Dónde está Kiki? –Preguntó Aioros.

-Creo que fue a jugar con Seiya.

-No deberías dejar que Kiki pase tanto tiempo con Seiya –Aioria le recomendaba –No es buena influencia para el pequeño. Ese animal alado…

-¿a que te refieres con animal alado? –Aioros se mostró susceptible.

-¿de donde sacaron ese repentino interés por Kiki?

-Es que quería que se teletransportara a la cocina por unos bocadillos –Le dijo Aioros.

-Pero como no está ¿No podrías ir tú? –Le sugirió Aioria.

-¿Qué se creen que soy su empleado?

-Supuse que dirías eso, por eso preguntaba por Kiki.

-Si ya sabías lo que respondería ¿Por qué preguntaste? –Mu le dijo indignado –No podías ir directamente a la cocina a comer lo que te diera la gana.

-No, porque no puedo teletransportarme como tú –Le dijo Aioros.

-Entonces manda a tu hermano.

-Ese gato sobrealimentado es muy terco, es más fácil convencerte a ti.

-¿a que te refieres con gato sobrealimentado?

El orgullo y la franqueza de los signos de fuegos aunados a su impulsividad no son buena mezcla.

Pronto tenemos a tres de las cuatro recámaras con discusiones sin sentido, y la habitación de Shaka musicalizando.

El ruido llegó a oídos de Saori quien furiosa salió de su pedicure y con algodones entre los dedos de los pies gritó:

-¡¡¡ALTO!!! ¡¡¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!!!

Los santos se detuvieron y dirigieron las miradas hacia Saori.

-Bien, los hice traer hasta aquí porque la cena de esta noche es muy importante. Al parecer los demás dioses se han enterado del errático comportamiento de mis santos. Se burlan y dicen que no podría estar rodeada de gente más incompetente que ustedes.

-Pero si nosotros...-Saga trató de defenderse.

-Déjenme terminar. Como ustedes saben yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría. Pero esa es una cualidad de la que carecen mis caballeros. Para demostrar lo contrario he invitado a Hilda de Polaris y a Julian Solo para mostrarles que mis santos son gente civilizada. Por eso les pido que aunque sea sólo por esta noche se comporten como es debido o si no...

-¿O si no que?

-Serán severamente castigados –Saori sonrió con aire de satisfacción –el contrato que firmaron al llegar los obliga a comportase civilizadamente, caso contrario serán enviados a Siberia como penalización.

-Ese no es problema para mí –Camus dijo con desdén.

-A ti te mandaré al África Central si me desobedeces –Sentenció Atena -Así que los quiero ver listos y arreglados para las siete. ¿¡Han entendido!?

Todos menos Shaka asintieron con la cabeza, porque el caballero de Virgo sintió el incontenible impulso de dormitar mientras su diosa hablaba.

-Y alguien déle un café cargado a Shaka, ¡no quiero que esta noche se ahogue en su plato de sopa!

Continuará


	2. La preparación

**Nota: **Personajes que son propiedad de Masami Kurumada que comparte derechos con Toei Animations, pero yo no comparto ningún derecho con ellos, sólo escribo fanfics por diversión y no gano nada con ello.

**La preparación.**

Como los santos no tenían más remedio que poner a un lado sus diferencias por su propio bien, decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de llevarse bien entre ellos y firmar un tratado de paz por lo menos durante la noche, por muy difícil o imposible que aquello pareciera.

-Shun ¿Por qué tienes un póster de Barney en la pared de tu cuarto? –Ikki arrancó aquel dibujo del dinosaurio morado.

-No sé, ya estaba ahí cuando llegué –Shun trataba de disimular la vergüenza que sentía.

-Si claro –Se burló Hyoga –Tampoco sabes de donde salió este animal de peluche tan raro.

-Ese es mi dragón –Shiryu le arrebató el curioso juguete verde -No toquen mis cosas o se arrepentirán.

-Shiryu ¿ese no es el dragón de peluche que te regaló Shunrey en tu cumpleaños? –Seiya dijo casi sin pensar.

-Entonces era eso –Ikki se mostró suspicaz -Yo creí que ahora ya eras madre, Felicidades lagartija sobrealimentada.

El fénix lanzó una carcajada y palmeó la espalda de Shiryu que no le encontraba el chiste a la situación.

-Yo no le veo la gracia –Shiryu dijo con indignación –Por lo menos yo tengo a alguien que me compra juguetes cursis, y no como tú que no tienes a nadie, o como Hyoga que comparte su novia.

-Oye, conmigo no te metas, además Fler me dijo que lo de Hagen y ella ya se había terminado.

-Hyoga quiere a Fler –Cantaron en coro Shun Shiryu y Seiya.

Por su parte los invitados principales tienen sus propios problemas, problemas tan caseros como los de cualquiera.

-Por última vez Milo, deja de preocuparte por ese insecto y ya no camines en círculos en la habitación –Le reprochaba Mascara Mortal.

-Si no me hubieran obligado a llevar a mi mascota al invernadero –Se quejaba Milo –Me hubiera gustado compartir la habitación con Camus.

-Y a mí me llaman raro –Afrodita dijo mientras se limaba las uñas –Por eso se llevan tan bien.

-No seas mal pensado –Milo le contestó rápidamente –Es sólo que no se asusta con mis escorpiones, y es más divertido que ustedes dos.

-¿Camus divertido? –Mascara Mortal trataba con mucho esfuerzo contener la risa –Se la pasa el día haciendo cubitos de hielo en su casa.

-Es tan divertido como ver el refrigerador vacío –Afrodita disfrutaba hacer mofa de otros caballeros –Si no fuera que camina, sería igualito a uno.

-Por eso le dicen el refrigerador con patas –Mascara Mortal y Afrodita comenzaron a reír.

-Veremos que piensa el refrigerador cuando se enteré –Milo les dijo en defensa de su amigo –Pero primero tengo que alistar mi traje para la noche.

Milo saca de su maleta un traje típico de Grecia, uno muy raro con una especie de

faldita, un chalequito negro y una faja roja.

-¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA!!!! –Las risas de Afrodita y Mascara de la Muerte se convirtieron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Les preguntó Milo con una mirada confundida.

-¡Una falda! –Afrodita pudo contener un momento la risa -¡¡¡Ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido!!!

-¡Seguro porque trajiste un vestido! –Mascara Mortal seguía riendo, aunque la sonrisa de Afrodita se borró de su rostro.

-No es una falda, así es como se viste la gente Milos cuando hay algo importante –Trató de explicarles Milo pero sus compañeros seguían riendo –Con ustedes no se puede hablar mejor me voy a buscar a Camus para contarle que le andan diciendo refrigerador con patas.

En otra recámara Shura y Aldebaran se la pasaban de lo lindo tocando los tambores y la guitarra, todo para evitar que Shaka tome su acostumbrada siesta, hasta que el caballero de Virgo tuvo una idea para deshacer aquella sociedad accidental.

-Esa estuvo muy buena Aldebaran, ahora toquen una especial para las corridas de toros –Sugirió Virgo con disimulado interés.

-¿Corridas de toros? –Aldebaran se puso serio – ¿Cómo puede gustarte un deporte donde liquidan animales tan tiernos y hermosos?

-Es un arte Aldebaran –Dijo Shura abriendo su maleta y sacando un gorrito de torero –Ven déjame que te pruebe mi sombrero.

-Quítame esta cosa de la cabeza –Aldebaran se disgustó más –Las corridas de toro son una barbarie.

-Las corridas de toros son un arte –Shura se molestó también –No son como eso que llaman carnaval y se la pasan tocando música de aborígenes.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-Entonces ya no quiero hablar contigo –Aldebaran se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, mientras Shura sacaba de su maleta una capa de torero –Shaka dile a ese bárbaro que saque de la habitación esa horrible capa.

-Shaka dile a ese bóvido que no saco nada.

-Shaka dile que si no te los quitas te lo quitaré yo.

-Shaka dile que no le tengo miedo.

-¡¡¡SHAKA!!! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo para llamar la atención del caballero de la sexta casa.

-Yo mejor me voy a otro lugar, aquí no lo dejan en paz a uno –Shaka tomó su almohada y se salió de la alcoba dejando al toro y a la cabra en su discusión -Por lo menos si hacen algún destrozo Saori no me echará la culpa.

Por eso Shaka es tan sabio, siendo una de las reencarnaciones de Duba, no como los demás caballeros que se preocupan por cuestiones tan mundanas como Saga.

-Me gustaría saber donde pusiste los trajes formales para esta noche.

-¿Trajes? ¿Qué trajes? –se rascaba la cabeza Kanon tratando de averiguar de que hablaba su hermano.

-Los trajes formales para la cena de esta noche, los que tenías que traer en la maleta cuando la hiciste ¿Te acuerdas?.

-Esos trajes, yo creí que te referías a los trajes que llevé a la tintorería, pero que no pude recoger porque no tenía dinero –Decía Kanon –Hay que ver lo que cuesta hoy en día, es un dineral lo que se gasta en lavandería.

-Yo te di dinero para que los recogieras.

-Me diste dos dracmas, y eso apenas alcanza para el pasaje del colectivo.

Kanon no pudo terminar su frase porque el temperamento de Saga es muy volátil, se enfurece por cualquier pequeñez como ésta, de no haber sido por Camus y Dokho, que son rápidos hubiéramos tenido el mismo incidente de Cabo Sunion, pero en este caso hubiera sido de Kido Mansión.

-Tranquilízate Saga –Camus puso su mano helada sobre el hombro de Saga –Todo tiene arreglo.

Por supuesto, pensó Saga, y es que conocía bien a Camus, quien estaba poco interesado en mantener la paz del lugar, sólo le interesaba no ser castigado por Saori.

-No es algo muy grave, y golpeando a Kanon no solucionas nada –Dokho dijo al fin con gran tino.

-Tienes razón, pero Saori se pondrá furiosa si no estamos listos para esta noche –Saga miró de reojo a Camus –A menos que Camus nos preste algunos para esta noche.

-Eso podría resultar –Kanon también dirigió su mirada a Acuario –Eres más o menos de nuestra estatura.

-¿Creen que yo tengo veinte smokings? –Camus se disgustó por la sugerencia –Mejor le piden prestado a Afrodita que trajo como diez maletas.

-Sí, pero deben estar llenas de vestidos –Dijo Saga.

-Eso no es cierto –Defendió Dokho al santo de Piscis –Yo miré sus maletas, no trajo vestidos, sino cremas y peines, y tubos para el cabello, cera depiladora, máscara para ojos, crema base.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Le preguntó Kanon.

-Me pidió de favor que trajera una de sus maletas conmigo, por eso del peso por pasajero en el avión.

-¿Y tu maleta Dokho? –Preguntó Camus.

-No la traje, con el equipaje que me dio Afrodita se hubiera excedido el peso.

-¿Con que pensabas asistir a la cena entonces? –Saga comenzó a ver que los problemas aumentaban.

-Contaba con que Camus me prestara un traje.

-Pero que se han creído –Camus protestó –Yo no tengo un atelier de alta costura.

-Pero tendrás un traje extra.

-Ni siquiera tengo un traje –Se quejó tristemente Camus –Los aduaneros me decomisaron la maleta. Yo no sabía que estaba prohibida la importación de vinos franceses a Oriente.

-No pongas esa cara Camus –Le dijo Saga –Eran una simple botella de vino.

-No era una simple botella –Dijo Camus –Era una docena del Cavernet año 56. Por suerte no revisaron en mi mochila y no me confiscaron mis botellas de Chateau año 43 porque congelé su detector.

El rostro de Camus cambió por una inusual sonrisa picarona cuando sacó de su morral tres botellas de vino blanco.

-Eres colmo Camus -le recriminó Kanon –Preferiste tus botellas a tu equipaje.

Pero Kanon no pudo continuar con sus regaños porque delante de Camus se materializó Mu.

-Camus. ¿Estás bebiendo a estas horas?

-No –Camus por poco suelta sus botellas de vino -¿Qué quieres?

-Quería pedirte un favor.

En ese momento justo entraron Aioria y Aioros.

-No lo escuches Camus –gritaron Leo y Sagitario –Es a nosotros a los que debes prestarnos un traje para esta noche.

-¿De donde sacaron que yo tenía trajes por docena? –Reclamó Camus –Además ¿Dónde están sus trajes?

-No lo sé –Dijo Aioria –Mi maleta apareció llena de cremas para la cara y nada de lo que había empacado.

-En la mía igual –Aioros se quejó.

Dokho solamente se puso a silbar disimulando mal, porque el querido Dokho, decidió que los hermanos podrían ayudar a llevar el equipaje de Afrodita.

-¿Y tú Mu? –Saga preguntó.

-¿Cómo crees que llegó Kiki? –Se quejó Mu –Si no me dieron para su boleto de avión.

-Acaso Kiki no conoce la técnica de la teletransportación –Le recordó Aioria.

-Cierto, pero está castigado por pintar bueyes en las paredes de mi casa, aunque lo negó no me quedó más remedio que ponerle una pena.

-Justo antes del viaje –Dijo Aioros –que conveniente.

Sagitario no pudo decir más ante la entrada intempestiva de Milo.

-Camus ven y diles al crustáceo y a la sirenita que dejen de molestarme por mi ropa –Dijo Milo –Andan por ahí contándoles que eres un refrigerador con patas.

Camus miró el traje de Milo y lo miró a él.

-¿Era enserio? Yo creí que me jugabas una broma.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Preguntó Milo.

-Podrías resultar castigado tan sólo por sugerir vestir eso hoy –Le explicó Camus –Y yo no quiero que te castiguen, ya que en ese caso te mandarían a Siberia y yo no te quiero allí, porque me molestarías todos los días y podrías corromper a Hyoga.

-Por un momento pensé que te preocupaba Milo –Le dijo Shura que entró a la habitación -¿Ustedes no vieron a Shaka? Necesito dirigirle algunas palabras a ese buey de dos patas.

-También estoy buscando a Shaka –Dijo Aldebaran – Para decirle a este carnicero que su opinión no me importa nada.

Aldebaran y Shura estaban muy disgustados, sus semblantes eran serios diferentes de los de Mascara Mortal y Afrodita que llegaron para seguir carcajeándose a costillas del querido santo de Escorión.

Las cosas se iban a poner feas entre los agredidos y los agresores, lo que quiere decir todos los caballeros dorados. De no ser por Tatsumi que llevaba una docena de trajes negros de etiqueta en un perchero portátil.

-Que bien que los encuentro a todos juntos, vengan estos son los trajes con los asistirán a la cena.

-Pero su trajimos los nuestros –Dijo Milo.

-Es mejor así Milo –Le dijo Camus –eres mi amigo y todo pero serías infeliz en Siberia, no hay muchas chicas a quien invitar.

Milo hizo caso y se conformó, aunque otros no pensaron así.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el traje de Milo? –Se preguntaba Saga

-No lo sé –Se encogió de hombros Aioria. (chicos griegos)

**Nota:** tal vez llevé las cosas al extremo, pero hay que considerar que los santos dorados vienen de culturas tan diferentes unos de otros.


	3. Llegan los invitados

**Llegan los invitados.**

Eran las siete y todos los santos se portaron relativamente bien. Podemos decir que Aioria y Aioros dejaron de molestar a Mu cuando este se teletransportó al techo de la mansión donde no podían encontrarlo. Milo, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, una vez que terminaron de reír, hicieron y trato y llevaron sus pertenencias al invernadero de Saori. Además habían cuestiones más urgentes como la de hallar a Shaka, que no aparecía por ninguna parte. Justo media hora de llegada de los invitados Kiki lo encontró durmiendo sobre la rama de un árbol del jardín, tuvo que llamar a Seiya y compañía para que le ayuden a bajarlo, tarea que con gusto realizó Ikki, al patear un balón de fútbol hasta la cabeza de Shaka, lo que provocó la caída del Santo de Virgo sobre Seiya.

En realidad se suponía que Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu lo ayudarían a atrapar a Shaka en la caída, pero se retiraron en el último momento.

-Ikki, te dijimos que a la cuenta de tres –Le reprochó Shun.

-Yo pensé que a la cuenta de dos –Se hizo el desentendido el Fénix.

-Yo te daré tus dos –Shaka se disponía a darle su merecido al caballero de bronce.

-¡Encontramos a Shaka! –Vociferó Ikki antes de recibir el ataque del caballero de Virgo.

Ante este grito de guerra los santos dorados dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, incluso Mu se bajó del techo. Todos ellos tomaron a Shaka como una banda de aborígenes caníbales que llevan felices su presa, y luego de marinar a Virgo en café y anfetaminas, bañaron al santo y lo vistieron en menos de lo que canta un gallo, o para ser más explícitos en menos de lo que un Fénix dibujara una sonrisa al ver a Shaka maltratado de esa manera. Shaka ni tiempo tuvo de decir Jesús, Buda, Alá o cualquier otra deidad vigente en nuestros días. Ustedes saben, como los santos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz.

Pero así como la euforia del momento fue repentina, su partida lo fue más y ya no teniendo ocupación encontramos a los caballeros dorados y bronceados aburridos esperando la hora de la bendita cena en casa de Saori Kido.

-No me gustan estos trajes –Se quejaba Saga –Parece que iremos a un funeral.

-Al único que le sienta bien este estilo lúgubre es a Mascara Mortal –Kanon recalcó.

-Será porque con mi hermoso porte todo me queda bien –Se vanaglorió Cáncer –Al menos yo soy el único que se ve elegante.

-En eso te equivocas –Le dijo Afrodita –Todos saben que aquí el más elegante y hermoso soy yo.

-¿Si? –Le dijo incrédulo Kanon -¿Cómo es que no llevas vestido?

-Te voy a dar vestido –Afrodita intentó saltar sobre Kanon pero para su mala suerte tropezó con Shaka que estaba inmóvil y con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Que malo eres Afrodita –Le reclamó Aldebaran –Despeinas a Shaka.

-Con el trabajo que nos costó arreglarlo –Aioros levantó a Shaka del piso y con un plumero lo sacudía.

-Pobre Shaka –Se lamentaba Shun.

-Yo lo veo mejor que nunca –Ikki se regodeaba.

Como el tiempo no se detiene finalmente llegaron los invitados de Saori, casi al mismo tiempo, entraron Hilda acompañada de Freya, y Julian Solo, que vino como su nombre indica, solo.

-Pasen por favor –Tatsumi hacía una pronunciada reverencia -Saori, vendrá enseguida.

-Si claro –dijo con desdén Hilda -Freya quiero que te comportes, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo charlando con Hyoga, o con cualquier otro caballero, especialmente esos dorados, me dijeron que no se debe confiar en ellos.

-Entiendo –dijo Freya –aunque hay algo que no tengo claro. ¿Por qué nos invitaron? A ti no te cae Saori, y tú no le caes a ella.

-Es que la desaliñada Saori quiere demostrarnos que sus caballeros son gente civilizada.

-Si se la pasan peleando entre ellos.

-Eso es algo que todos sabemos –Sonrió con malicia Hilda de Polaris.

Sabido es, pero no son los únicos, de hecho casi todos los guerreros tienen un temperamento animoso y nunca desaprovechan la oportunidad para batirse en combates. Aunque sea por excusas tontas como la de salvar a dioses que por su calidad de deidades deberían perfectamente capaces de salvarse a sí mismas. De lo contrario tendríamos a los dioses de la incapacidad, y no queremos hacer mella en nadie, pero como decía el refrán: Hablando de Roma el burro se asoma.

-Hilda, querida, ¿Cómo has estado? –Se asomó Saori para saludar con un beso en la mejilla

-Saori, preciosa, encantada de verte –Saludó igual Hilda.

Saori Kido e Hilda de Polaris se miraron de pies a cabeza para ver que detalles comentar como comidilla en la próxima convención de Dioses y avatares.

-Saori, estás tan hermosa como siempre –Saludó Julian Solo besando la mano de Atena.

-Julian ¿Cómo va el negocio de los botes? –Preguntó Saori.

-Viento en popa –le dijo Julian –Hemos superado en un veinte por ciento nuestras expectativas.

-Vamos Julian –Interrumpió Hilda no vinimos aquí a hablar de negocios.

-Hilda, mi pálida belleza nórdica –Saludó Poseidón –Hace tiempo que no te veía. Dime ¿Cómo estás tú y tus guerreros?

-Tú sabes que son la disciplina encarnada –Era obvio que Hilda y Julian ya tenían un libreto bien ensayado para molestar a Saori –A propósito Saori, ¿Dónde están tus caballeros?

-¿Mis caballeros? –Saori dudó por unos momentos –Están en los jardines disfrutando del aire de la tarde, se entretienen discutiendo temas filosóficos. Tu sabes los griegos inventaron la filosofía, es su pasatiempo favorito.

-Ojalá esos trogloditas estén listos, sino verán mi furia –Pensaba Saori –Los despellejaré vivos si buscan problemas.

Como si Saori tuviera esa capacidad. Además a veces son los problemas los que buscan a los caballeros.

-Hyoga –Freya, que se había escapado de Hilda cuando se distrajo al saludar a Julian, corrió por el jardín hacia el caballero del cisne –Hyoga que bueno que te encuentro.

-Freya –Hyoga se alegró de ver a la rubia de Asgard -¿Viniste con Hilda?

-Me escapé de ella y sus aburridas conversaciones con Julian Solo –Le dijo Freya –Estaban hablando con Saori sobre el comportamiento de los caballeros.

-Tú sabes que somos unos caballeros –Dijo Hyoga sin creérselo el mismo.

-¿Aún los dorados?

-No, son buenos muchachos, sólo que algunas veces no se llevan bien entre ellos, pero a decir verdad del único que deberías desconfiar es de Milo de la casa de Escorpión.

Para mala suerte del caballero del cisne, el caballero de Escorpión y su oído dorado estaban escuchando esta parte de la conversación. Desde una conveniente escondida ubicación justo detrás de los arbustos del jardín de la mansión.

-¿Es malo ese caballero? –Preguntó Freya.

-No, lo que pasa es que es muy resbaloso –Dijo Hyoga –Le gusta conquistar a muchas mujeres.

-Así que resbaloso –pensó Milo –Yo te daré tu resbaloso.

-No habrá peligro –Dijo Freya mirando a Hyoga -porque yo ya escogí mi caballero.

-¿De verás? ¿y puedo saber quien es?

Pero en ese momento interrumpió Milo que hace rato escuchaba la conversación y no le gustaba que hablaran de él a sus espaldas, aun cuando se diga la verdad.

-Hyoga, Shiryu te llama que para que los ayudes a bajar a Seiya de la punta de un árbol

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió?

-No es que me guste el chisme, pero me dijeron que Seiya hizo enojar a Mu y éste lo teletransportó hasta ahí arriba, si Saori se entera la que se arma, ve corriendo!

Hyoga se fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigos. Grave error del santo del cisne porque.

-Hola rubia –Dijo Milo con el poco tacto que le caracteriza.

-Hola –Respondió Freya secamente.

-Sabes, yo soy Camus, el maestro de Hyoga.

-¿De veras? –Freya al fin demostró algo de interés

-Sí, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe. Si quieres te enseño unas cuantas cosas a ti.

En otro lugar los caballeros trataban de que todo salga perfecto, porque no querían ser castigados por Saori.

-Veamos, damos una vuelta por aquí, y otra por allí –Aldebaran trataba de hacer el nudo a la corbata de Shaka que por ajetreo estaba desatada.

-Está mal Aldebaran te salió el moño torcido –Le decía Dokho.

-Corbatas de moñitos, que cursis –Se quejaba Mascara de la Muerte –me dan ganas de asesinarme por ñoño.

-Eso sería divertido, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –Le dijo Afrodita.

-Claro, ¿puedo practicar contigo? –Mascara Mortal preparó uno de sus ataques.

-Nadie intentará nada –Dijo Aioros –Además ya tenemos suficientes problemas tratando de que Shaka se vea normal. Bueno dentro de lo que significa para Shaka ser normal.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tiene que estás quejándose por nuestro absurdo comportamiento y nuestra total falta de madurez? –Preguntó Aioria.

-Casi sonaste como él –Le dijo su hermano mayor.

-Es que vive a lado, a veces no puedo evitar escucharlo –Dijo resignado Leo -Oye Mu tú crees que podrías curarlo.

-Creo que hay una forma para hacer que Shaka vuelva en sí –Mu pensó por unos instantes –No sé que tan eficaz sea.

-¿Cuál es ese método? –Preguntó Aioria.

-Verás –Explicó Mu –Máscara Mortal, podrías prestarme la botella que escondes en tu chaqueta.

-¿Cómo sup…? Digo yo no escondo nada.

-No te hagas que te vi.

-Está bien pero no te la acabes –Dijo Mascara de la muerte provocando las miradas de sorpresa en sus compañeros de armas.

-No me miren así, no es para mí –Dijo Mu que sospechaba las cosas que seguramente imaginaban los otros caballeros.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y antes de que Mu pudiera explicar en que consistía el plan, pasaron corriendo, Kiki seguido de Tatsumi con fideos hervidos sobre su calva cabeza.

-¡¡Maestro Mu, ayúdeme!! –Kiki dijo en la ráfaga de viento que se convertía para no ser atrapado.

-¡Oh Kiki! ¿En que lío te metiste ahora? –Mu se agarró la frente -Encárguense de Shaka, enseguida vuelvo.

-Bueno, vamos a darle –Aioria de encogió de hombros -Shura sujeta a Shaka.

Obedientes los caballeros tomaron a Shaka, le abrieron la boca y pellizcándole la nariz vaciaron todo el contenido de la botella. Shaka, que para ese rato no recordaba ni como se llamaba, comenzó a cambiar de color rápidamente. Ya no tenía el semblante pálido de todos los días sino más bien estaba rubicundo.

-¡¡¡Amigos!!! Hic –Shka abrazó a Máscara Mortal y a Aioria -¡Ustedes son mis mejores ami.. hic gos, digo amigos, Porque son mis vecinos, sí!

-Ahora si que la hiciste, cuando se entere Saori –Sacudía su mano Afrodita, y no era el único que se mostraba preocupado, después de todo, Shaka había sido nombrado como uno de los caballeros ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a comportamiento se trataba. Ya sea sólo porque se metía en menos riñas que sus compañeros por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

¿Qué diría Saori si viera a Shaka más borracho que una cuba?

-Tu problema Saori, es que tus caballeros están siendo mal guiados –Hilda sermoneaba con placer a la enfadada Saori -Mírame a mí por ejemplo, mis caballeros casi no me dan problemas.

-Hilda tiene razón, mis generales rara vez se infringen en patrones de conducta inadecuados –Julian le seguía la corriente -¿Otra copa de vino Saori?

-Sí –Respondió Atena secamente, tomándose de un solo trago el vino.

-Lo que les hace falta a tus caballeros es un líder, como Sigfried, que es un ejemplo para los demás dioses guerreros Hilda continuaba con sus sermones.

-Es verdad, no me dirás que tu esperabas que el torpe de Seiya condujera por al buena senda a los demás caballeros –Julian casi disfrutaba el molestar a Saori y hablar mal de Seiya - ¿Quieres que llene tu vaso de nuevo?

-Si eres tan amable –Saori le alcanzó su copa y volvió a ingerir la bebida de golpe, siempre sucedía cuando le hablaban de Seiya.

-Me enteré que Kanon está ahora a tu servicio –Julina de repente cambió el tema - ¿Qué tal se porta?

-Kanon, pues –Saori dudó por unos momentos - se lleva bien con todos, especialmente con su hermano Saga.

Una mentirita blanca no haría daño a nadie, pensó Saori, además que se conformaba con que los gemelos no hubieran destruido todavía la casa de Géminis.

-¡Ah no! Saga tú a mí no me das órdenes –Kanon le gritaba a su hermano.

-Que no son órdenes, además no tienes porque gritarme –Le gritó Saga - Camus te ordeno que le digas que a Kanon que vaya a la cocina a conseguirnos algún bocadillo.

-Y ¿Por qué no le dices tú? –Preguntó lacónico como siempre Camus -¿dónde se habrá metido Milo? Estar en medio de sus discusiones siempre me da jaqueca.

-Esta si que pega fuerte –Apareció Milo con una mano marcada en el rostro.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Milo? –Peguntó Acuario.

-No hice nada –Dijo Milo con cara de santo, luego añadió -nada que tú no hicieras.

-Por que presiento que hice algo mal –Camus era intuitivo además.

Mientras tanto Hyoga encuentra a Seiya y los otros.

-¿Qué haces aquí Seiya? –Preguntó el Cisne al ver al Pegaso tranquilo pensando en la nada como siempre -No se supone que debías estar sobre un árbol, ¿Cómo te bajaste?

-Tendría que haber subido primero –Reflexionó Seiya en uno de esos raros momentos de lucidez -Hemos estado los cuatro aquí desde hace rato.

-¿Entonces jamás te peleaste con Mu, ni te subió a la copa de un árbol? –Hyoga comenzó a hilvanar –Milo…me dijo que viniera hasta... Milo, ¡lo dejé solo con Freya!

-Eres tan tonto Hyoga, caíste en su trampa –Se burló Ikki -ya te quitaron la novia ganso.

-No seas cruel Ikki –Sun trató de frenar las burlas de su hermano, pero causaron el efecto contrario.

-Cierto Shun es cruel pensar en que le hará el malvado Milo a la pobre e inocente Freya.

-Cállate Ikki –Gritó Hyoga -¡tengo que volver!

-date prisa –Lo empujó Shiryu para darle impulse, y le gansito de las nieves se fue volando para rescatar a su damisela en peligro.

-Vamos, eso es algo que no me quiero perder por nada –Ikki comenzó a correr detrás de Hyoga.

-¿la pelea entre Hyoga y Milo? –Shiryu siguió al Fénix.

-No, la cara de Saori cuando se entere.


	4. La cena

Cena a las siete 

-Estarás feliz ahora Aioria –Aioros reprendió a su hermano -mira a Shaka. Está ebrio.

-¿Quién está e… ¡hip! Digo ebrio? –Shaka se apoyaba en Afrodita –Deja de moverte Afrodita que me das mareos.

-Si yo estoy quieto –Dijo Piscis –Tú deja de arruinarme el peinado.

-Si te ves bien bonita –Dijo Shaka con voz turulata.

-Para los borrachos cualquier cosa se ve bonita –Dijo Shura.

-¿Estás diciendo que no me veo bonita? –Afrodita increpó a Capricornio.

-No te entiendo Afrodita –Dijo Shura –Primero de ofendes cuando nos burlamos de tus cosméticos, pero si no te decimos bonita te enojas.

-No le hagas caso Shura –Aioros tranquilizó a su amigo –Shaka no está en sus cabales por el alcohol y Afrodita, bueno, él nunca estuvo.

-Te pegaría si no fuera porque no quiero despeinarme –Afrodita respingó su nariz.

-¡Mi mamá! –Shaka corrió a abrazar a Mu que recién volvía con Kiki.

-¿Qué te pasa Shaka? Yo no soy tu mamá –Mu miraba extrañado a Virgo -¿Qué le hicieron a Shaka?

-Es tu culpa Mu, tu nos dijiste que le diéramos de beber –Mascara de la muerte acusó a Aries.

-Yo no les dije que le dieran de beber –Dijo Mu -¡te pedí tu botella para que el fuerte olor a alcohol lo hiciera reaccionar!

-Nos hubieras dicho antes –Aioros finalmente comprendió el plan –No sabemos leer la mente, cuando alguien te pide una botella se supone que es para beber su contenido.

-Y si yo te alcanzara una botella que contiene veneno ¿Te la beberías? –Mu era un caballero inteligente, sabía que peleando con sus compañeros no llegaría a nada, así que pensó que lo mejor sería solucionar el problema -Ahora que le diremos a Saori cuando vea a su santo de Virgo en este estado. Debemos sacar a Shaka de su embriaguez.

-Conozco un remedio –Dijo Mascara Mortal –Aunque es un poco brusco.

-No importa -le dijo Shura –Cualquier cosa con tal de no escuchar los sermones de Saori.

-Y volver a escuchar los sermones de Shaka –añadió Aioria.

-Ayúdame a llevar a Shaka hasta aquella fuente –Máscara Mortal no hizo caso del león y puso el brazo de Shaka sobre su hombro, Aioria hizo lo mismo y juntos lo arrastraron hasta la fuente en el patio de la mansión.

-¿Dónde te dejo el bulto? –Preguntó Aioria.

-Aquí, dentro de la fuente.

Acto seguido el caballero de Leo dejó caer a Shaka dentro de la fuente con un sonoro splash que salpicó a los otros caballeros que estaba ahí por curiosos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Shaka? –Máscara de la Muerte tomó a Shaka de los cabellos para interrogarlo. El santo de Virgo sólo pudo hipar una vez y volvió a ser sumergido por cáncer -Todavía no.

-¿No tienes miedo de que se ahogue? –Preguntó Mu.

-Que va, si Shaka es buen nadador –Dijo sin preocupare Mascara –Además reencarnará pronto.

-Y volverá del otro mundo para perseguirte Mascarita –Le dijo Afrodita.

-¿Me van a dejar poner a Shaka como estaba o no? –Mascara puso sus manso en su cintura para protestar.

-¡Shaka se hunde completamente! –Gritó Mu que fue lo suficiente rápido para jalar a Virgo de los cabellos y sacarlo del agua -¿Estás bien Shaka?

Shaka se volvió y comenzó vomitar. Ninguno de los caballeros podía afirmar si se trataba de todo el líquido tragado en la fuente o si eran los efectos del alcohol.

-Eso sí que es clase –Afrodita miró a Virgo frunciendo la nariz –No volveré a acercarme a este lugar, así no podrán echarme la culpa de nada.

-En eso tienes razón –Dokho miró como dentro de la fuente y rápidamente desvió la mirada –Mejor nos alejamos de este lugar.

-Buena idea –Dijo Aioros -¿Quién quiere ir conmigo a buscar a Saga?

-¿Para qué quieres buscar a Saga? –Le preguntó Shura.

-Porque así –Comenzó a explicarle Aioros -Si Saori descubre lo que hicimos tendremos más chance de que persiga a otro caballero que no sea yo.

-Buen punto –Le dijo Capricornio -Pero confío en que te persiga a ti primero.

Los santos de oro se fueron olvidando un pequeño detalle.

-No me digan que piensan dejar a aquí a Shaka –Mu trataba de jalar a Virgo de un brazo -Por lo menos podrías ayudar Aioria.

-No, ensuciaría mi traje nuevo –tan campante se fue el caballero de Leo que cualquiera pensaría que no tuvo nada que ver con los acontecimientos anteriores. Por eso casi saltando de alegría llegó hasta donde estaban los demás caballeros, que se extrañaron de ver a Mu arrastrando a Shaka de una manga sobre la hierba.

-¿Qué le pasó a Shaka? –Preguntó Camus.

-Casi nada –Dijo Mu subiendo a Shaka en una banca del jardín -Sólo que nuestros queridísimos colegas decidieron que era buena idea embriagar a Shaka.

-¿Emborracharon a Shaka?! –Saga y el resto de los caballeros se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Cómo sucedió ese milagro? Shaka nunca me aceptó una copa –Dijo Kanon –Digo, no es que le haya invitado unos tragos para que se ponga de mi parte y juntos botemos a Saga del Santuario.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Saga se mostró indignado.

-No es el tiempo de pelear entre nosotros –Dijo Mu, como siempre uno de los caballeros más sabios -Lo que importa ahora es que Saori no lo vea así.

-¿Por qué? No somos todos culpables –Dijo Milo.

-Por supuesto –dijo Mascara Mortal –la culpa fue de Mu.

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Mu –Mira cangrejo de agua dulce, fue la culpa de Aioria que usa su cabeza sólo para peinar su melena.

-Tú me dijiste –Se defendió Leo –Fue tu idea Mu.

Estas conversaciones pueden durar horas y nunca veríamos el fin, porque debemos tomar en cuenta que los caballeros son algo así como la representación de las deidades por las que luchan, sino revisemos lo que sucede en la mini convención de deidades y avatares dentro de la mansión.

-¿Quién se bebió mi vaso? –Preguntaba Saori con la mirada desenfocada.

-Tú –Le dijo Tácitamente Hilda –Te sugiero que ya no bebas más.

-Hilda –Julian descorchó otra botella –La noche apenas comienza. ¿No es verdad Saori?

-Tú ¿Por qué no brindas con nosotros? –Preguntó Saori –Ni que Sigfried se fuera a enojar, además es tu noche libre.

-Porque no me gusta beber con el estómago vacío –Respondió Hilda haciendo caso omiso de las últimas palabras de Atena. Ah, pero el alcohol afloja la lengua en algunos.

-Sigfried debe tener muy mal sentido del humor, no como es como Seiya –Comenzó a reírse Saori -Ese condenado de Seiya, es el más grande cabeza hueca que he conocido en toda mi vida. Hic... perdón.

-Creo que mejor cenamos de una vez –Dijo Hilda y llamó a Tatsumi para que sirviera la comida y llamara a los caballeros de Atena.

-La cena está servida –Anunció Tatsumi a los caballeros dorados que como si no hubiera pasado nada estaban sentados en el vestíbulo muy callados y quietos. Parecía que cualquier recomendación saldría sobrando pero nunca se sabe -Pasen y por el amor de Dios compórtense por una vez un su vida.

Tatsumi miró a los chicos de bronces y recalcó.

-Especialmente tú Seiya –Le dijo –Podrías por lo menos quitar esa cara de idiota que siempre que traes.

-Que quieres que haga si no tengo otra –Le respondió el Pegaso.

-Por lo menos podrías quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara –Le dijo Tatsumi –Ya sabemos que no eres el más inteligente, pero sólo por hoy trata de no ser tan obvio.

-Si lo que le molesta a Saori es que esté feliz, hoy verá al caballero más serio de todo el santuario. Exceptuando a Camus, por supuesto –Hasta Seiya lo sabía.

Los chicos entraron al salón y para sorpresa de Hyoga Freya estaba allí, aunque ajena a las conversaciones de los otros.

-Freya –Se acercó el cisne -¿No estás enojada por abandonarte así de repente?

-No estoy enojada contigo Hyoga –dijo la rubia –sino con tu maestro Camus, fue muy grosero conmigo. Será tu maestro pero no quiero volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Dicho esto se fue junto a Hilda que se dirigía al comedor.

-Entonces fue Camus y no Milo –Hyoga todavía no digería aquellas palabras.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo –Dijo Shiryu –De Milo lo hubiera esperado, nunca de Camus.

-Parecía tan correcto –Dijo Shun –Tan buen maestro.

-Ya ven porque yo liquidé al mío –Dijo Ikki –Yo ya no tengo ese tipo de problemas.

Los tres caballeros de bronce entraron al comedor donde ya estaba Saori esperando por sus invitados.

-¡¡Mis queridos caballeros, cuanto los he extrañado!! –Gritó de la alegría Saori.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa? –Preguntó Saga con cierta mirada temerosa en sus ojos.

Saori fue a los tropezones hasta la primera silla sobre la que cayó y apoyada con sus codos sobre la mesa para no perder el balance dijo.

-Todos siéntense donde mejor les parezca, menos tú Seiya, te sentarás junto a mí. Tú sí eres un caballero divertido.

-Lo que usted diga señorita Kido –Seiya muy serio se acercó y se acomodó en su puesto.

-Vamos Seiya di algo gracioso –Atena codeó al Pegaso –Claro que todo lo que dices siempre es muy gracioso.

-No sé a que se refiere señorita Kido –Le dijo muy seriamente Seiya.

El resto de los invitados se sentaron a la mesa y esperaron que les sirvieran la cena. Aunque la expectativa fue grande pronto hubieron rostros desilusionados.

-Mi cabeza me está matando –Se quejaba Virgo que estaba sentado entre Mu y dokho. -¿Quién puso carne en mi plato?

-Yo que tú mejor comenzaba –Le dijo Dokho –Parece que Saori no está de muy buen humor. Mira como Seiya está completamente serio, seguro ya lo regañó.

-No es culpa de Shaka –Le dijo Mu –Él como yo, es vegetariano. Nosotros no comemos carne.

El carnero dorado tenía buenas razones, al igual que Mascara Mortal que también estaba disconforme, pero por otros motivos.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste Mascara de la Muerte? –Le preguntó Aioria.

-Parece que se te hubiera muerto un familiar –Observó Aioros.

-Yo no sé porque me sirvieron langosta –Dijo Cáncer mirando su plato dejando escapar un suspiro –No me gusta comer crustáceos.

-Es que se siente identificado –Le dijo Shura al oído de Aioros.

-Seiya ¿Por qué no estás risueño? –Le preguntaba Saori que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, sin explicarse el porque el Pegaso no hacía ni decía nada jocoso –Toma un poco de vino a ver si te compones.

-Señorita Kido no me gusta el vino.

Que diferente era Seiya de Julian, que para esas horas ya había bebido más de tres botellas.

-Kanon ¡como te he extrañado!

-No soy Kanon, soy Saga –Le dijo el caballero de Géminis tratando de zafarse del espontáneo abrazo de Poseidón.

Otro no hubiera sido tan quisquillos, nos referimos al caballero de Piscis.

-Espero que esta comida no engorde –Afrodita removía su plato con el tenedor –Se ve tan grasosa.

-Si no quieres comer ¿Me das tu parte? -Aldebaran, vacío el plato de Afrodita y todos los que estaban cerca.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó Shura -¡Esa era mi cena!

-Pero si a ti no te gusta el queso de cabra –Aldebaran trató de disculparse –Este platillo tiene mucho queso de cabra, y como eres alérgico.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Reclamó Shura –Seguro fue el chismoso de Aioros, no puedo confiarle un solo secreto.

-¿A quien le dices chismoso? –Se enojó Aioros –Si tanto quieres queso de cabra, toma tu queso de cabra.

Aioros tomó un puñado del queso rallado y se lo lanzó a Shura, con tan mala puntería que fue a dar contra Aldebaran.

-¡Mi traje nuevo! –Protestó Tauro -¿¡Sabes lo que cuesta la tintorería de uno de mis trajes?!

-Si le cobran por metro cuadrado debe ser una fortuna –Comentó Camus.

-Tú no te metas –Acto seguido Aldebaran le lanzó una cucharada de helado, y como los caballeros hoy no tienen la puntería deseada el cremosos proyectil fue a dar contra Hilda que estaba sentada junto a camus.

-¿¡Pero quien!? –Hilda se levantó de su silla indignada.

-¡Aldebaran, eso no se hace! –Le recriminó Milo –yo le limpio el vestido señorita Hilda.

El caballero de la octava casa, con su mano trataba de limpiar el pecho de Hilda.

-¡No me toques! –gritó Hilda que ya estaba furiosa. Con su mano retiró el helado y sin fijarse la sacudió delante del rostro de Piscis, salpicando al ya de por sí susceptible caballero.

-¡Mi peinado! –Se quejó Afrodita –Siempre supe que me tenían envidia, pero no era para que me sabotearan tan directamente.

Afrodita empujó a Hilda que se balanceó sobre Camus. Acuario perdió el balance y cayó sobre el plato de puré de papas de Aioros.

-Si querías más puré debías pedirlo –Se burló Sagitario.

-Déjame en paz –Camus enojado trató de lanzarle el plato de alcaparras a Aioros sobre su cabeza pero como las papas no son traslúcidas por mucho que estén hechas puré, el ataque Acuario fue a dar contra Julian.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! –Saga Comenzó a reír.

-No te burles de mí Kanon –Julian tomó su helado y lo embarró todo en el rostro de Saga.

-¡¡Que buena estuvo esa!! –Kanon se burló de su gemelo.

-¡Tú cállate! –Saga le recriminó lanzándole el plato de almejas –El regalito era para ti.

Ya para ese entonces reinaba una anarquía total porque la guerra se desató, todos contra todos, y con todo. Los únicos que permanecían ajenos eran Saori y Seiya quien permanecía serio. Saori de repente se levantó de su silla y apoyada en su inseparable Niké se subió a la mesa, golpeó un par de veces la madera para llamar la atención.

-Ahora sí se armó al grande –Predijo Dokho, pero hasta el más sabio se equivoca de vez en cuando. Por su parte cada uno de los caballeros se alistó para salir corriendo del lugar.

-Quiero brin… ¡Hic! Dar por mis caballeros que son tan buenos…

Saori Kido no pudo terminar su frase porque de un lugar desconocido, lanzado por una mano igualmente incógnita mano, le llegó un pulpo volador sobre la cabeza y cuyas ventosas todavía con su particular característica de agarre. Pegado el molusco a la cabeza de Atena, la diosa cayó desde lo alto de la mesa hasta el piso alfombrado y acolchonado por una capa de alimentos desperdiciados.


	5. La cena está arruinada

**La cena está arruinada**

-¿Saori, Estás bien? –Seiya sacudía a Saori por lo hombros esperando una respuesta.

-Seiya, eres un cabeza de chorlito, pero me eres mi caballero favorito –Atena alcanzó a abrazar a Seiya antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡¡Saori!!

-Saori, está cena es una maravilla –Hilda levantando el meñique bebía un sorbo de su pequeña copa de vino.

-Por supuesto, además tus caballeros son los mejores –Julian besaba la mano de Atena.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –Añadió Hilda -Nunca vi modales más finos en algún guerrero.

-Amigos míos quiero brindar –Saga se levantó y con su copa en alto comenzó su brindis –Por Saori, nuestra hermosa anfitriona y querida protectora.

-Bien dicho mi estimado hermano –Kanon aplaudía a su hermano gemelo.

-Salud por Saori, diosa de la bondad y la belleza –Las copas se elevaron por lo alto y Saori sonreía complacida. Todo era tan maravilloso, tan perfecto, sólo le faltaba sentir la suave brisa del verano y el aroma de los cerezos en flor, cuyos pétalos llegaban volando por la ventana abierta de la mansión Kido. Primero un pétalo se posó en la mejilla de Atena, luego otro, y otro más, demasiados pétalos.

SPLASH

-Te lo dije –Aioros colocó su cubeta vacía sobre el piso alfombrado -Siempre funciona. No tenías que preocuparte tanto Seiya.

Saori despertó de su sueño, estaba tendida en el piso completamente empapada y su cena de gala se había transformado en una guerra de comida donde no quedaba nada de recato o de decoro. Por un lado vio como Mu le lanzaba vaciaba todo el contenido de un tazón con fideos sobre la cabeza de Julian Solo. Saga o Kanon trataba de golpear a Saga o Kanon con una bandeja. Milo esquivaba los proyectiles de pollo que Freya le lanzaba, usando a Camus de escudo. Aioria trataba de limpiarse la cara cubierta de glasé como si fuera un gato, mientras Dokho y Shaka preparaban una especie de catapulta con todos los pastelillos encontrados en el carrito de postres. Ikki yacía debajo de Aldebaran, quien había resbalado y caído sobre el infortunado fénix. Mientras los chicos de bronce trataban de levantar al pesado Tauro. Hilda le echaba pimienta a Afrodita y éste a su vez le espolvoreaba con azúcar impalpable. Shura se balanceaba colgado del candelero ante las protestas de Tatsumi que intentaba bajarlo por todos los medios.

-Ahora que estás bien Saori –El Pegaso que de alguna manera permanecía limpio dijo -¿Puedo ir a jugar yo también?

-¿Jugar? Yo te daré tu jugar, ¡Ahora verán todos!

Saori salió al patio y trajo una manguera de alta presión.

-¡¡JA JA JA JA!!! CON ESO TIENEN!!!!

Pero los caballeros del Zodiaco son muy veloces, no por algo se mueven a la velocidad de la luz y es muy difícil atraparlos. Al contrario de las Deidades que parece que luego de los miles de años que llevan encima se han vuelto algo oxidadas y es por eso que a quien primero llega el chorro de agua es al mismo dios de los mares.

-¡Kanon! –Gritaba Julian -¡Auxilio Kanon, me ahogo!

-Ya no trabajo para ti –Le dijo Kanon –Aunque si me ofrecen mejores condiciones laborales podríamos conversar.

-¿y contra esto tuvieron tantos problemas los chicos de bronce? –Se preguntaba Aioros –Para eso no prestaba mi armadura.

-¿Alguna idea? –Preguntó Camus –Es molesto escuchar como se ahoga.

-Bueno, como a mí tampoco me gusta la escena mejor la terminamos.

Sagitario golpeó a Saori en la cabeza con un florero.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le reclamaba Tatsumi.

-¿A que te refieres? –Dijo Aioros golpeando también al mayordomo -¿A esto?

-Esta es la peor cena a la asistido –Dijo Hilda muy sucia –Deberías encerrar a tus vándalos en un asilo para locos. Vámonos Freya.

-Adiós Hyoga –Se despidió Freya del Cisne –lástima que no pudimos conversar a solas.

La rubia le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Lo sabía! –Gritó Hagen entrando por una ventana -Sabía que no debía dejarte venir sola a ver ese Ganso.

-¿Hagen que haces aquí? –Hilda se sorprendió a ver a su guerrero.

-Vino a vigilar, digo, cuidar a Freya –Sigfried también usó la ventana como puerta.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? –La representante de Odín estaba ahora indignada.

-¿Yo? –Sigfried dudó un momento -Vine a vigilar a Hagen.

-Querrás decir a vigilar a Hilda –Hagen traicionó al guerrero inmortal.

-¿Sigfried como pudiste? –Hilda retrocedió –Ya habíamos hablado en Asgard.

-No me gusta que salgas sola cuando hay tantos guerreros enemigos –Sigfried trató de sonar convincente –Además vi perfectamente cuando uno de ellos trató de agarrarte tus…

Alpha Dubbhe señaló el busto de Polaris.

-También hizo lo mismo conmigo –Se quejó Freya señalando hacia el lugar donde estaban Camus y Milo.

-Mi maestro Camus –Dijo El cisne con rabia –Maestro, eso no lo esperaba de usted.

-¿De qué hablas Hyoga? –Camus retrocedió –Yo no conozco a esta chica.

-No es él –Dijo Freya -El otro, el de la mirada pervertida.

-Yo no tengo mirada pervertida –Se quejó Milo –Tengo mirada profunda e inquisidora, pero no pervertida.

-Fuiste tú –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Camus, Hyoga, Hagen y Sigfried.

-¡Te mataré! –Hagen trató de atacar al escorpión quien rápidamente lo contrarrestó.

-¡Restricción!

-Basta –Hilda detuvo a Sigfried –No toleraré actos de indisciplina, y menos de celos. Será mejor que nos vayamos Asgard.

-Sí –Dijo Sigfried –Y allí charlaremos.

El alto guerrero se llevó cargado a Hagen que no podía moverse por el poder de Milo.

-Ahora Hyoga ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Milo -¿Por qué me mirás así?

-Todavía lo pregunta –El cisne tenía cara de pocos amigos –Por su culpa, usted me dijo que Seiya estaba en problemas para alejarme de Freya.

-Fue por precaución. De haberte quedado a solas con ella más tiempo seguro el orate que la persigue ya te hubiera atacado y la cena se hubiera arruinado.

-¿Qué la cena no está arruinada más? –Preguntó Dokho.

-Sí, pero por lo menos no es culpa de Hyoga –Explicó Milo –Deberías estar agradecido.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto? –Preguntó Libra sujetando a Julian de las solapas

-Eso nos pertenece –Dijo Sorrento desde afuera de otra ventana.

-Mira el estado en el que nos lo devuelven –Se quejó Io entrando al mugriento salón –Habrá que mandarlo a la tintorería.

-Por eso no me gusta prestar mis cosas –Dijo Isaac.

-Sorrento, Io, Isaac –Julian abrió los ojos y reconoció a sus generales -Que bueno que vinieron, aléjenme de estos locos.

-Así que todavía está vivo –Io chasqueó los dedos –Lástima, pensaba quedarme con su cámara.

-Te dije que debimos conectar la manguera a un hidrante – Sorrento develó su plan –La presión no fue suficiente.

-Es que Saori estaba a punto de desmayarse –Dijo Isaac –temía que no llegaría siquiera a este salón.

-¿Fue su idea? –El dragón les preguntó -¿Para eso los trajo Julian? ¿Para echar a perder la cena?

-Nada de eso –Explicó Sorrento –Nos trajo por si habían problemas. Pero yo no vi ninguno. ¿Ustedes?

-Ninguno –Negaron con la cabeza Io e Isaac.

-Bueno, nos vamos –Se despidió Sorrento –Un gusto de verte de nuevo Kanon.

Las marinas salen con Julian a cuestas como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero me muero de sueño –Dijo Dokho bostezando –Me voy a dormir.

-¿Cómo que te vas? –Le preguntó Mu –Si todavía tenemos un problema.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Libra.

Aries le hizo señas para que mirara el salón.

-Este lugar es un basurero.

-¿Quién limpirará este lugar? –Preguntó Kanon.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo –Dijo Saga y comenzó a mirar a los caballeros más ordenados del santuario.

-¡ Estás loco! –Dijo Camus que rápidamente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Géminis –Yo no pienso limpiar el lugar, yo no inicié la pelea.

-¡Ni yo! –Dijo Mu con el mismo tono –Además yo no soy el responsable de sus peleas, suficiente tuve esta noche cargando a Shaka, para que Atena no se enfade y ¿De que sirvieron mis esfuerzos?

-No seas cascarrabias Mu –Le dijo aioros con un tono calmado –Pensamos en ti porque dominas la telekinesis, no representará mayores esfuerzos.

-Mis poderes no fueron adquiridos con esos fines.

-En cambio yo no entiendo porque tengo que hace el trabajo de los demás –Dijo Camus casi gruñendo –Que cada uno arregle su desastre.

-Entonces comienza a recoger tus chícharos –Le dijo Aioria -¿Tienes idea de cómo hacer eso?

-Yo he pensado que Camus puede congelar toda la comida y luego la recoge con una pala –Sugirió Dokho.

-Mejor que sea Mu el encargado de sacar la basura con sus poderes telekinéticos –Camus hizo énfasis en estas últimas palabras como para burlarse de Mu.

-¿Y tu nieve de limón? –Le dijo Mu con tono sarcástico.

-Aquí la tienes –Camus hizo una bola de nieve y la estrelló sobre el rostro de Aries.

-Malvado refrigerador móvil –Mu se retiró la nieve con la mano –Revolución est…

Saga intervino justo a tiempo antes de que se iniciara otro conflicto.

-No es bueno que peleemos ahora, no cuando tenemos un gran problema. Sugiero una tregua entre nosotros, mientras vemos como librarnos del castigo de Saori.

-Para eso tenemos que borrar las evidencias de lo que ha sucedido esta noche –Dijo Shura –Tenemos que dejar limpio este lugar.

-Como lo vamos a hacer es la pregunta –Dijo Mascara Mortal.

-Apoyo la idea de Dokho –Dijo Afrodita –Que Camus congele todo lo que pueda y ya nos encargaremos de levantarlo.

-Eso funcionaría con los restos de comida sobre la mesa, pero no puedo quitar las manchas de grasa de las paredes y el tapizado –Se quejó Acuario.

-Entonces que sea Mu el que de deshaga de todo el excedente sucio –Dijo Kanon.

Mu sólo abrió los ojos, pero parecía la mejor propuesta, pero en resumidas cuentas era el mismo plan inicial, sólo que contado de diferente manera.

Mu y Camus se dedicaron a usar sus poderes para dejar el lugar limpio. Pero tanto así no fue, porque Mu tuvo que teletransportar las sillas, los cuadros, alfombras y demás cosas que resultaron averiadas a un lugar donde Saori no las encuentre. No, no fue la biblioteca de la mansión, sino el techo.

-Me muero por darme un baño y dormir en mi cama –Finalmente habló Shaka como todos los días.

-Shaka, ya me tenías preocupado –Dijo Aioria –Por un momento pensé que no volvería a escucharte rezongar.

-Shaka tiene razón, ya va a salir el sol y no hemos dormido, no hemos cenado y estamos tan sucios como marranos en un chiquero –Dijo Dokho –Por eso muchachos, si no me necesitan estaré arriba.

-¿¡Qué?! –Gritaron los demás –No Dokho a mí me toca primero, yo ayudé más que los demás.

Todos los caballeros se amontonan en las escaleras jalándose entre ellos para evitar que alguno suba primero.

Mu tranquilamente toca el hombro de Camus y se teletransportan hasta arriba.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunta Acuario intrigado.

-Creo que nos hemos ganado ese derecho –Le dijo Mu.


	6. A la mañana siguiente

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Saori se despertó en un sitio extraño, parece rodeada de cortinas blancas, pero no está en su cama, está sobre una superficie muy dura, además que su habitación era más grande que dos por dos metros cuadrados. Arrastrándose para salir se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo de una mesa con un largo mantel. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie sintió mareos y todo giraba alrededor. Vaya cruda con la que amaneció hoy.

Trataba recordar los acontecimientos, pero las lagunas mentales se extendían por su mente. ¿Qué habría pasado ayer en la cena? ¿Cómo se comportaron sus caballeros? ¿Hilda habrá estado celosa de su bonito vestido?

En la cabeza de Saori dos situaciones se mezclaban y de pronto no podía distinguir la realidad de los sueños. Parecía que la guerra de comida fue sólo un sueño, pero tan real, sin embargo no habían rastros de ese incidente, de hecho no habían muchos rastros de nada.

Saori subió las gradas y fue en busca de alguno de sus caballeros para preguntarle disimuladamente sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Pero no encontró a nadie en su habitación, ni siquiera a los chicos de bronce, quienes seguramente pasaron una mala noche los cinco amontonados en un solo cuarto con tres camas.

-¿Dónde podrán estar? –Dijo Saori con el ceño fruncido colocando sus manos en su cintura golpeando repetidamente el piso con la punta del pie.

Muy lejos en un extremo del jardín, lejos de la vista de todos, un brillo dorado destellaba entre los arbustos. Los caballeros dorados por mucho que trataran desapercibidos su fulgor natural los delataba.

-Muy bien Mu –Saga se acercó a Aries casi suplicante -Dinos a que hora sale el primer vuelo a Atenas.

-No sale hasta las nueve –dijo el carnero dorado cerrando los ojos.

-Bien, podremos irnos en una hora –Shaka sonrió y por un momento perdió su habitual postura de meditación.

-Pero del próximo martes –Mu sacudió su cabeza -Eso si es que conseguimos pasajes porque es temporada alta.

-Todo es tu culpa Mu –Se quejó Kanon –Tú no quieres teletransportarnos al Santuario de Atenas.

-No es mi culpa que mi maestro haya puesto una barrera impenetrable en el Santuario, dijo que si no estábamos era mejor estar protegidos contra cualquier ataque.

-Ataque ¿A qué? –Shura gritó –Atena está aquí con nosotros, desafortunadamente, cualquiera que intente atacarla, no irá al santuario.

Por respuesta Mu sólo se encogió de hombros, nada podía hacer Aries contra los designios de su maestro.

-Yo no quiero quedarme con la diosa de la etiqueta –Aioria comenzaba a hacer un puchero como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Ni yo –Dokho puso su mano solidaria sobre el hombro de Aioria tratando de sonar convincente –Pero velo por el lado positivo por lo menos tú no tienes que dormir con otras tres personas en la misma habitación.

-Eso no es nada –Dijo Seiya -Nosotros tenemos que dormir los cinco amontonados en el cuarto de Shun.

-Seiya tiene razón –Concedió Shiryu -Además yo me siento incómodo en la misma cama con Hyoga, es como dormir con un ganso congelado a lado.

-Mira quien se queja lagarto bigotudo –El cisne le respondió –Para mí es como dormir con el tío Cosa, tus cabellos se enredan en mi cara.

-Es es más razonable que tener que dormir en el mismo cuarto con Mascara Mortal y Afrodita –Milo le dijo a Hyoga -Las calaveritas fluorescentes de las pijamas de Mascara no me dejaban dormir y Afrodita tiene la manía de echar perfume de rosas por toda la habitación, sin contar con que trató de echarse sobre mí.

-Ya quisieras invertebrado –Respingó su nariz Afrodita –Tengo mejores gustos que tú, por lo menos yo no viajo con mis bichitos por todas partes.

-No me digas Milo que trajiste a tus escorpiones –Camus dijo –Vamos Afrodita, no es tan malo, cuando te acostumbras, por lo menos no tuviste de compañeros de habitación a los clones peleando por trivialidades.

-¿A quienes llamas clones? Hombre de las nieves –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Saga y Kanon.

-Por lo menos no enfriamos todo a nuestro alrededor –Añadió Saga

-Por eso amanecí con dolor de hueso –Se quejó dokho frotando sus rodillas –mis reumas me están matando.

-¿No será por tu costumbre de dormir de cuclillas como si siguieras en las cascadas de rozan? –Kanon le reclamó.

-¿Acaso no estamos en Rozan?

-No Dokho –Le explicó Mu –Seguimos en Oriente como te había explicado. Por lo menos tuviste suerte de que Camus no sea muy ruidoso, y Saga y Kanon no se pelearon anoche.

-Si hubo pelea –Dijo Camus.

-Yo no me armé jaleo –Dijo Kanon –No sé de que hablas francés.

-No me refiero a ti –Dijo Acuario –Mientras dormía, Saga parecía volver a su antigua personalidad malvada.

-No recuerdo ni haberlo soñado –Se defendió Saga.

-¿Entonces no es tu lado malvado el que ronca y da vueltas en su cama para no dejar dormir a los demás por pura maldad?

-Los ronquidos de Saga malvado no deben ser nada en comparación con lo que yo tuve que sufrir –Shaka se lamentaba –Pasé toda la noche en blanco por culpa de Aldebaran.

-No es mi culpa que te hayas embriagado hasta las patas Shaka –Le dijo Tauro –Si no hubieras estado chupado hasta las chanclas…

-¡Yo no bebí ese asqueroso líquido por gusto! –Gritó Shaka, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo –Apropósito ¿Quién me hizo beber alcohol?

-Tan borracho estabas que ya ni te acuerdas –Le dijo Aldebaran.

-¡Que no estaba borracho! –Shaka perdió otra vez los estribos y su pálido rostro se tornó rubicundo –Ahora mismo me dices quien me obligó a beber o si no te mando al infierno aunque seas una vaca sagrada.

Virgo comenzó a formar una esfera luminosa con sus manos apuntando a Aldebaran.

-Si lo dices de eso modo, fue Aioria –Tauro señaló con el índice a Leo.

-No fue mi idea –Rápidamente Aioria apuntó a Mu –Todo era parte del plan de Mu.

-¿Cómo que mi plan gato arrabalero? –Mu se enojó como Leo –Nunca te dije dale de beber a Shaka, además ni era mi botella. Además yo ni sé que porquerías tomará Mascara de la muerte.

-No son porquerías –Dijo Mascara Mortal –Es de la reserva privada de la bodega de Camus.

-¿Tomaste de mi vino sin mi permiso? –Ahora eran dos los que amenazaban a Cáncer.

-El que se bebió todo tu vino fue Shaka ¿Recuerdas? –Mascara se apartó dejando a los dos caballeros frente a frente.

Demás está decir una batalla campal comenzó en el mismo lugar. Claro que los santos no utilizaban sus golpes especiales porque Saori se los había prohibido desde que destruyeron accidentalmente su templo. Pero igual la batalla campal incluyó a todos los santos dorados y a los de bronce menos Seiya que estaba parado a un lado mirando sin saber que hacer.

-Seiya –Saori interrumpió la especie de trance del Pegaso casi sin importarle que sus caballeros estaban envueltos en una pelea de trece mil días, porque las peleas de los dorados duran mil días, así que hagan cuentas –Quiero preguntarte algo, algo confidencial

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Podrías contarme exactamente que es lo que pasó anoche?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No logro recordar nada de lo que sucedió anoche.

-¡Ah! Anoche, bueno para empezar.

Pero antes de que comenzará Seiya fue jalado dentro de la pelea, y en medio del jaleo fue amenazado por Saga.

-Tonto, no ves que nos conviene que Saori no recuerde nada de nada.

-No creo que sea buena idea ocultarle a Saori estas cosas, Hilda y Julian le dirán

igual.

-Como si quisieran recordar lo mal que terminaron esos dos –Le dijo Kanon

-Todavía no entiendo –Dijo Seiya.

-No tienes que entender nada, sólo haz lo que te decimos –Ikki le dio un coscorrón al Pegaso, momentos después Seiya fue expulsado del zafarrancho.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí Seiya? –Preguntó Saori.

-Nada, están jugando a las luchas.

-Será mejor mandarlos a Atenas inmediatamente antes de que destruyan mi casa. A propósito no has visto a Tatsumi.

-No, no lo vi en toda la mañana.

Muy arriba en el techo de la mansión.

-¡¡socorro!! Alguien bájenme de aquí!! tengo miedo!!

-Con eso creo que me desquité con el mayordomo ese por lo de la bromita de ponerme en la misma habitación que Aioria y Aioros.

FIN


End file.
